Monocromático arcoíris
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Así comenzó todo. ÉL y yo en blanco y negro.


Este es el primer fanfic que hago para esta categoría. Aclaro, he visto la serie, pero del manga no se absolutamente nada. Así pues dejo a su consideración mi trabajo. Un placer volver a escribir.

A mis amados lectores, los nuevos y los que me leen desde que fui cielphantomville, un beso y un abrazo enorme.

Con dedicatoria especial a Hana-kizu

Atentamente: Ciel Phatomm

.

.

.

.

**MONOCROMÁTICO ARCOÍRIS.**

**Resumen **

Así comenzó todo. ÉL y yo en blanco y negro.

**Capitulo único **

Hay grandes misterios en el mundo, situaciones, lugares, incluso personas que sin importar cuanto te esfuerces por comprender jamás logras terminar por desentrañar lo que esconden.

Son un pozo oscuro, sin fondo que guardan celosamente enigmas que nos atraen, y a veces asustan a partes iguales.

Para personas simples como Inosuke el mundo se dividía en dos cosas, las que eran un hecho, léase **ÉL** es fuerte, y las que podría llegar a hacer, el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Tener la cabeza dura, o llegar a tener la cabeza de Tanjirou, es decir usar la frente como arma mortal.

Pero entre todo eso, en algún momento se creó una brecha, un intermedio que no lograba descifrar y lo confundía.

La enorme e insalvable zanja tenía nombre. Tanjirou y Zenitsu.

Antes de ellos todo era claro como agua.

Antes de conocerlos el mundo era blanco y negro.

Porque después de que pasaran a formar parte de su vida, no estaba ni seguro de si matar a todos los demonios era correcto.

Nezuko se había convertido sin saberlo en el punto negro en el arroz que lo mortificaba, al igual que Tanjirou cuya bondad y empatía no disminuía su poder; ídem a Zenitsu quien gritaba y chillaba como animal a punto de ser degollado pero que en momentos críticos mostraba su verdadero poder, un enorme potencial que hizo estremecer a Inosuke.

Entonces…

A pesar de ser cazador de demonios, nunca mataría a Nezuko.

Aunque Tanjiro era un pan de Dios, posee un corazón tan blando como el algodón y ojos que mostraban dulzura, no dejaba de ser un feroz guerrero.

Y Zenitsu podía aparentar ser un debilucho quejoso y blandengue, pero guardaba un gran poder.

Así pues ahora Inosuke se encontraba poniendo en duda todo cuanto hasta ese momento conocía, y hasta lo que sentía.

Creía ver estrellas cuando Tanjirou lo alababa, su corazón vibraba satisfecho con sus cumplidos y su cara adquiría un rojo tan furioso que hasta llego a considerar que la máscara de jabalí se pintaba de carmín. Era como si el mundo entero pasara de ser blanco y negro para pintarse de mil colores. Brillantes y electrizantes tonos que lo deslumbraban y a veces, solo a veces, le asustaban.

Podía confiar en ellos para cuidarle la espalda y correr de frente, siempre hacia el frente como ahora.

El demonio que le sonreía burlonamente haciéndole una seña para que intentara herirlo, lo estaba subestimando. Sus espadas gemelas cortaron el aire mostrando poderío, elevo la cabeza con altanería mientras los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaban listos para la pelea.

Con un grito de guerra Inosuke se lazo al frente, sus piernas fuertes como robles avanzaban vertiginosamente preparándose para realizar uno de los "colmillos".

―Inosuke ―llamo Tanjirou antes de parar con su propia espada el golpe de un tentáculo que seguro hubiera partido por la mitad al chico jabalí. ―Maldición, intenta cuidar también tu espalda ―gruño molesto. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más…

―Solo tengo que ir de frente… ―vocifero Inosuke enojado con el hecho de haber sido salvado.

―Tanjiiirouuu ―lloriqueo Zenitsu a unos metros ferrado a caja que transporta a Nezuko porque en su desesperación por salvar a Inosuke, había lanzado la caja a los brazos del rubio.

―Todo va a estar bien, solo cuida de Nezuko por favor ―solicita encarecidamente porque su hermana se encuentra en ese momento invernado y es muy poco probable que despierte, cuanto menos que pueda defenderse.

Zenitsu tembloroso asiente colocándose bien la caja a la espada mientras se retira a un lugar más seguro. Inosuke resopla. Es molesto el brillo de adoración con que Zenitsu mira Tanjirou, aprieta los dientes y fija la mirada en su enemigo, no hay tiempo de pensar en el malestar que le provoca la interacción entre esos dos.

―Quizás deberíamos… ―dice Tanjirou considerando un ataque conjunto.

―No te necesito para vencerlo ―declara Inosuke mosqueado.

―Esa cosa estuvo a punto de partirte ―recalca apuntando al demonio.

―Ocúpate de tus asuntos ―rezongo. Su enojo estaba creciendo de manera exponencial sin que lograra entender el ¿por qué? Estaba tan irritado. Había algo dentro de él que apretaba su corazón, como sí una boa constrictor se paseara por sus entrañas.

Tanjirou apretó los labios y afilo la mirada, iba a protestar, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa uno delos tantos tentáculos del demonio cargo contra ellos. Ambos saltaron sin despegar la vista, midiendo sus voluntades, pero comprobando con su sensible olfato que la respiración rítmica de Nezuko dentro la caja que Zenitsu cargaba y huía a toda velocidad. Con ella a salvo podía concentrarse en el problema inmediato.

―Deja de ser tan testarudo. Creí que…

Un nuevo ramalazo mal intencionado paso silbando, uno que los cazadores no tuvieron problemas en evadir.

―El que peleáramos juntos una vez no significa… ―siseo con desprecio Inosuke y luego se tragó el final de aquella frase al darse cuenta del daño que estaba causando, había entristecido al otro cazador.

Tanjirou se mordió el labio, bajo la mira por escasos segundos y luego se preparó para pelear de verdad.

―Está bien, como quieras.

Inosuke quiso disculparse, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, ya había dimitido demasiado aceptando que Tanjirou era, quizás… más fuerte, y apto.

Ambos se abalanzaron contra el demonio sin cruzar palabra, esquivando, bloqueando y cortando. Los gritos y juramentos del monstruo llenaron el aire cada que uno de sus miembros era cercenado.

―Malditos cazadores ―gruño el demonio con voz profunda contrayéndose a su escondite, justo como lo haría un calamar en su guarida, y de hecho su apariencia era más o menos la misma que el animal mencionado. ―Voy a acabar con ustedes ―dijo rociando un humo negro y denso que los rodeo cegándolos por segundos.

Inosuke apretó los dientes al reconocer el aroma toxico, por suerte una de sus mayores cualidades era su increíble resistencia al veneno y…

―Tanjirou ―dijo en apenas susurro al recordar el buen olfato del otro. Casi jadeo del miedo al ver como el cazador del aliento de agua se desplomaba sin fuerzas. ―Tanjirou ―volvió a llamar con voz débil y las manos temblorosas.

Y entonces no fue dueño de sí mismo. Inosuke se lanzó como lo hace un toro embravecido, con los ojos rojos y sed de sangre. Sus espadas cortaban con una ferocidad nunca antes vista y la misma adrenalina le impedía sentir el daño recibido. Los cortes, el golpe que en algún momento logro alcanzarlo y lo envió a volar varios metros lejos. En su cabeza lo único claro era el hecho de que mataría al demonio por haber herido a Tanjirou.

―Segundo colmillo: Rasgadura y lágrima ―murmuro y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las cuchillas en diagonal, y corto en forma de X de un solo y rápido movimiento al demonio.

El grito agónico y luego los juramentos fueron desapareciendo junto al cuerpo que se desintegraba dejando sobre el piso sólo una mancha oscura. ¿Cómo podía alto tan letal desvanecerse sin dejar rastro? Se preguntó alguna vez, luego pensó que no tenía caso meditar sobre ello, lo único importante era matarlos.

La pelea había sido fácil comparada a la del monte de las arañas, pero lo suficientemente dura para tener un par de contusiones y cortaduras de las que Inosuke no pensaba ocuparse, era más urgente atender a…

―Tanjirouuu ―grito Zenitus corriendo a su encuentro y arrodillarse frente al nombrado, aunque eso no le impidió colocar con suma delicadamente la caja de Nezuko a un costado. ―¿Qué fue lo que paso? solo escuche el final de la pelea y…

Inosuke aparto la vista, no quería responder. Así que guardo las espadas y con la poca delicadeza de la que es capaz tomo en brazos a Tanjirou para salir corriendo. Debe encontrar ayuda lo antes posible.

Recorrío una buena distancia a trote antes de siquiera notar al cuervo que intentaba hacerse escuchar. Lo conduce por el bosque, siguiendo un par de senderos estrechos entre hasta una residencia un tanto alejada de la ciudad donde en la puerta una mujer de edad avanzada los espera. A Inosuke le recuerda a la amable anciana que bendijo su camino antes de su atroz encuentro con una de las doce coronas.

No pregunta cómo se han enterado de la situación porque es obvio que la asociación de cazadores tiene muchos recursos y lo importante es que ella los coloca en una habitación, revisa con minuciosidad a Tanjirou y le proporciona a Inosuke el medicamento que debe darle a beber en pequeños tragos cada quince minutos para revertir los efectos del veneno.

Dentro de los confines de la máscara del jabalí, Inosuke se tensa y sufre, porque nunca tenido que atender a un enfermo. Las horas se le hacen eternas mientras desliza el líquido con sumo cuidado por la boca de Tanjirou. Siente el temblor de su cuerpo y lo escucha nombrar entre delirios a varias personas. Quizás su familia, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

Antes de Tanjirou y Zenitsu, Inosuke nunca pensó que se preocuparía tanto por un tercero. Que ver el dolor y sufrimiento de otro le provocaría angustia.

―Vamos, tu eres muy fuerte ―murmuro sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. No está acostumbrado a llorar pero en ese momento no logra evitarlo.

―Por supuesto que es fuerte ―afirmó Zenitsu entrando a la estancia y colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro en forma de consuelo. ―Es increíblemente fuerte. ―recalca clavando su mirada en el convaleciente para luego sonreírle al osco cazador.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba Inosuke se sorbe la nariz y asiente observando como afuera la noche caía. Es casi de madrugada cuando la fiebre de Tanjirou dimite y da paso a un plácido sueño que tranquiliza a Inosuke lo suficiente para permitirle relajarse y quedar dormido.

Fue un sueño ligero, sin nada que recordar. Un respiro del caótico mundo en el que vivía y que iba perdiendo el rumbo. Sus emociones eran simples, básicas, pero ahora…

―…suke

―..nosuke…

―Inosuke ―alguien lo es taba llamando. Pero estaba tan cansado que solo deseaba seguir durmiendo.

―Un poco más ―murmura él soltando un leve golpe al aire para alejar a quien sea que le estuviera incordiando tan temprano.

―Inosuke, despierta―llama Tanjirou zamarreándolo levemente. ―Tenemos que tratar tus heridas.

―No, déjame dormir ―dijo y luego su cerebro pareció patear la somnolencia muy lejos.

De un arrebato se puso en pie clavando la mira azul de la máscara de jabalí sobre quien había osado despertarlo.

―Tanjirou ―musito quedito, como si creyera que acaba de entrar en la etapa profunda del sueño y de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer. ―Tanjirou… ―dijo casi saboreando el nombre.

―Ya estoy mejor, gracias a ti ―comento Tanjiro regalándole una enorme sonrisa que hizo tiritar a Inosuke. ―Y ahora debemos tratar tus heridas ―agrego al tiempo en que tomaba su brazo para jalarlo más cerca y poder untar con delicadeza un poco de medicamento para luego vendarlo. ―Si no las tratamos adecuadamente pueden infectarse ―comenta Tanjirou escudriñando si el rasguño de su pecho también requiere vendaje, del que Inosuke ni siquiera se había enterado.

La cabeza de jabalí bufa, no morirá por heridas tan leves y sin embargo es feliz, extrañamente feliz de recibir las atenciones y cuidados del otro cazador. Lo observa, la forma en que sus pestañas suben y bajan al parpadear, la nariz respingona que respira profundo, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos completamente fijos en su tarea. Sus manos son ásperas, duras, callosas por sostener la espada, pero que transmiten cariño. Toda su forma siendo bañada por los rayos del sol de la mañana, es como contemplar un ave exótica, que te hace contener el aliento porque sabes que si respiras ella huira lejos y jamás la volverás a contemplar.

―Ya está ―dice y sonríe aún más ampliamente.

Inosuke traga saliva y lo observa embobado. Es la primera persona que se preocupa por él, que lo toca de esa manera, sin titubeos o miedo. Las estrellas vuelven a aparecer, destellan alrededor de Tanjiro y casi puede palpar el calorcito amble de que su cuerpo desprende y le enciende las mejillas de un rojo furioso.

Abre la boca listo para, tal vez, agradecer y aceptar que se había equivocado al despreciar su ayuda durante la pelea…

―Taaaaaajiiiiirooouuu ―grita Zenitsu colgándose de la cintura del nombrado. ―Me asustaste tanto que pensé que moriría ―declara entre sollozos.

Inosuke resopla y tuerce los labios a disgusto. En ese momento se le antoja mandar al rubio de una patada hasta el otro lado del continente. ¿Acaso no puede notar que estaban compartiendo un momento mágico? Las esferitas de luz que flotan adornando el aire mientras su pecho hormigueaba fueron brutalmente asesinadas por el espantoso grito de Zenitsu.

―Tannnnnjiirou ―repite en voz lastimera Zenitsu y luego, suelta un grito de dolor porque Inosuke acaba de plantarle un coscorrón. ―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― pregunta indignado mal mirando la cabeza de jabalí.

―Muestra más dignidad ―reclama Inosuke sin ningún remordimiento. Resopla y gruñe. Está harto de oírlo lloriquear, de verlo abrazar, tocar y hasta respirar el mismo aire que Tanjirou.

Zenitsu aprieta las manos en puños antes de comenzar a discutir a gritos y sin consideración.

Tanjiro abre la boca con la intención de intervenir, pero luego parpadea emocionado contemplando el movimiento de la nariz rosa de la de la máscara de jabalí. La mira subir y bajar, un movimiento acentuado por los dos pequeños colmillos a cada costado. Y recuerda cuando a su madre le dio por criar puerquitos. ¡Oh! Y uno de ellos se parecía a Inosuke, tan atrabancado y lindo. Tan temerario.

Zenitsu por el contrario asemeja más a uno de los pollos, más bien al gallo, que el viejo Sasuke-san de su aldea criaba junto a las que aseguraba que eran las mejores gallinas del condado. Cuando era niño a Tanjiro le gustaba corretearlo, sus graznidos y aleteos desesperados lo hacían reír. El pobre animal terminaba jadeando arriba del granero después de perder varias plumas.

Nezuko siempre lo regañaba por molestar al indefenso animal.

―Pelea tus propias batallas ―grita Inosuke elevando sus espadas con furia.

―Taaaannnjiiiirouuu ―dice Zenitsu en su muy particular forma de pedir ayuda mientras se hace ovillo sobre el tatami.

Tanjiro pestañea y regresa al presente ante ese último grito. Sus amigos lo están mirando, supone que en espera de una respuesta u opinión sobre lo que han estado discutiendo, pero él hace mucho que dejo de oír, por eso y sin darle mayor importancia se ríe con ganas ante la imagen mental del cerdito enojón y el gallo flacucho y escandaloso.

―Cuando Nezuko vuelva a ser humana y pueda volver a casa voy a comprar un Inosuke y un Zenitsu.

Ambos cazadores se miran sin saber de qué demonios está hablando.

―Tal vez el veneno afecto su cerebro ―opina Zenitsu un poco asustado al ver como Tanjirou sujetarse el estómago.

―Resiste, ya te salvo ―grita Inosuke tomando la botella del antídoto para sambutírsela directamente en su boca. ―Resisteeee!

¿Fin?


End file.
